Battle of Station Aruroa
The Battle of Station Aurora is an ongoing battle for the Aurora space station which is legally in Weyland-Yutani Corporation. Battle Report Location: 'Space Station Aurora '''Combatants: 'Colonial Marines vs. Seegson Workers 'Strength: '''1,541 Marines vs. 954 Seegson Employees & 400 Working Joes '''Casualties: '''112 Marines killed, 254 Marines wounded, 289 Seegson Employees killed, 254 wounded, 511 captured, all Working Joes destroyed '''Outcome: '''Weyland-Yutani Control over Space Station Aurora Prelude Loss of Sevastopol Station In 2137, Weyland-Yutani was able to purchase Sevastopol Station from Seegson Corporation. It was set to be commissioned as a "research facility", but the Station somehow was de-orbit and burned up in the atmosphere of KG-348. Without a "research facility", Weyland-Yutani turned to other near decommissioned stations under Seegson's Control. Purchase of Station Aurora Months after the events at Sevastopol Station, Weyland-Yutani was able to by the old refueling station Aurora with ease. However, unlike Sevastopol, Aurora was not set to be decommissioned and had a full crew of 1,000 onboard. Many had their homes onboard the station, but Weyland-Yutani demanded the crew to vacate the premises. Only a 100 some would reply, the rest refused to leave. One night, an attempted assault on one of WY's reserach ships which was docked with Aurora was made. It resulted in the arrest of all workers involved on the assault. The following days, many small riots had broken out in the station between crew members and WY workers who were beginning going about prepping the station for Weyland-Yutani use. Eventually the Weyland-Yutani officals and workers pulled from the station and the Colonial Marines were called in to forcefully move the crew from the premises The Battle 'Early Phases In late November, Marines in the 1st Colonial Marine Division arrived at the station. Two of the three Troop Transportation Ships were sucssesful in docking with the Station (Torrens & Conrad) while the third was unable (Almayer) was unable due to the only open docking port remaining being destroyed by explosives by Seegson Employees. The docking ports were cleanly swept without an conflict. 'Battle in Bage Wing 2' When Team Blackhawk of the Marines moved into positions in one of the three main towers of the Station. Fire fight broke out in Bage Wing 2, a Baggage Depot for travelers who dock with the station. It soon turn into a much larger engament, with multiple Platoons being called in to reinforce Team Blackhawk. At one point, part of the roof cave but thankfully didn't puncture the hull. After at least 5 hours of fighting, Seegson Employees pulled from their positions and fled deeper into the station 'Seegson Counterattack ' A Week after a lull in the fight, a small group of armed Seegson Employees moved through narrow air shafts in the stations upper levels. They attempted to cut off the Colonial Marines into two easy targets. At dawn on December 5, two rifle teams of the Marines were snucked on and meeled. A rushing charge on the right flank of the Marines occured a few minutes later, which was made difficult due to the close quarter warfare. However, a larger group of Seegson Employees without any orders charged the tip of the Marines left flank in Comms Tower. Caught off gaurd, the Marines were forced back for a brief moment. The right flank attack was stalled at this time, which allowed the left flank to regain ground recently lost. In the upper levels of the Comms Tower, the Seegson Employees were trapped and forced to surrender. Later interigations revealed the bulk of the Employees were held up in the bowels of the station 'Breaching the Matainence Shafts' Another long lull in fighting occured, but the workers were quickly giving up territory as they appeared to retreat deeper into the station. Finally a push was made for one of the Matainence Shafts. It would result in a daily conflict in a long hallway leading to the matainence Shaft. Eventually, the Marines breached the shafts which lead to the lower levels of the station, where the remaining Employees were held up 'Final Push & Surrender' On Christmas Eve in December, the Marines made the final push through the cooling units & core of the station. In a steamy enviorment, the Seegson Employees fell back quickly. But thy were booby trapping many catwalks in the lower levels which slowed the Marines, but didn't stop the assault. Finally, tear gas was used to force the remaining Employees to surrender, bringing a end to the bloody and nonsense violence on board the Station Aftermath Category:Military Campaigns Category:To Be Reworked